To Serve You Again
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: Modern AU. Reincarnation fic. Arthur is looking for a new secretary and is stunned to find a handsome young man applying amidst a room of typical women. Merlin has waited a long time for this time to come. Some Merthur fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Chapter 1

If anything, it was a little odd to find such a handsome man looking for a position such as this. The room was filled with women, all waiting for their interview, but the gentleman didn't seem to notice or mind being the only man in the room. Each time Arthur went out to call in one of the women, he would glance curiously at the man, but decided each time to put all questions out of his mind. It wasn't unheard of to have a male secretary.

When Arthur dismissed a particularly busty blonde with a meagre resume, he was pleased to finally stumble upon one with the name of a man at the top. And as he suspected, when he went out into the waiting room and called out a quiet "Merlin", the man stood up and approached him, hand outstretched.

Arthur grasped it and took note of the firm, but not over bearing or challenging grasp and gave it two quick shakes. "Nice to meet you" Merlin said quietly, giving Arthur an even stare through icy blue eyes.

"Likewise" Arthur replied before leading the man into his office and closing the door behind him.

Merlin went right in, his gait comfortable, as if he'd done this many times before. Once they were both seated, Arthur looked over Merlin's resume again.

Merlin sat in his chair, patiently and curiously taking in his surroundings. His eyes raking the room as if he wanted to take in as much as he could. This made Arthur believe that Merlin had never been in a room so nice, because it was nice, but Merlin's relaxed position and obviously expensive suit said otherwise.

"So Merlin," Arthur began, "I see you've had work like this before, a temp for multiple companies, but you moved around often. What made you come here?"

Merlin smiled slightly, the light in the office bringing out his high cheekbones and soft lips. "None of those jobs were very exciting. I've been building up experience while waiting for an opportunity such as this to come along."

"And you'd consider what I do 'exciting'?"

"I'd say it is."

Arthur was the President of Pendragon Cooperation, a company handed down from his father, and his father before him. Arthur himself was looking for a new secretary. His Vice President, Leon, had insisted that he ought to take care of the interviews, that they were bellow Arthur and a waste of his time. But Arthur didn't want just some pretty face to charm those coming in, he wanted someone who he could get along with. They would be spending a lot of time together and Arthur wanted to be the one to chose his secretary.

"Do you know what we do here, Merlin?"

"You help ship supplies to third world countries. You find celebrities and encourage them to donate to your company to help those in need."

"Very good." Arthur said, clearly relieved.

"Were there some people who couldn't answer that question?" Merlin said, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

Arthur just shook his head. "You'd be surprised. We help a lot of people here Merlin, I made that my personal goal. I want the people of our world to be safe and fed. Sometimes celebrities get a bad rep, and when they do, what makes them look better than donating to charity?"

Merlin laughed, "This is a blackmail of sorts. Do you hunt them down and offer them an ultimatum, or do they come to you on their own?"

"That would be giving away company secrets. Upon revealing that information, I'd have to kill you instantly and without hesitation." Arthur said, his face giving away no emotion.

Merlin just shook his head. "I knew it was exciting here."

"Hmm, and what about you?"

Merlin looked slightly surprised by the question. "What about me?"

"Are you an exciting person?" Arthur asked.

"Not particularly, no. Sorry."

"I think that's a lie, I think you have a very interesting past behind you." Arthur said, leaning forward.

Merlin looked a little uncomfortable by the statement, shuffling a little in his seat.

"For example," Arthur pressed on through Merlin's silence, "your suit."

Merlin looked confused. "What about my suit?" He asked, brows furrowed.

Arthur reached over and ran his fingers across the material of Merlin's cuff. "This, is a very expensive suit." he said, "Not one a temp could have afforded." There was a slight smile playing at his lips.

Merlin pulled his arm back, folding it carefully into his lap before answering. "I have the luxury of living with a wealthy roommate, who is nice enough to lend me some of his clothes. Not that this is any of your business." He said, his expression closed off.

Arthur pushed on. "No, this suit fits you perfectly. It was made for you. I'm getting the feeling that you are much more interesting than you're leading me to believe."

Merlin was quiet for a second. "My name is Merlin Emrys," he said slowly, "and I used to be the president of Emrys Inc." he said, his eyes lowering slightly.

Arthur's eyes grew wide at the realization. "THE Merlin Emrys? You left your company out of the blue, why are you here looking for a job as a secretary? You could be running this place!" he exclaimed.

Merlin nodded, "I've had a long time to become good at what I do, and I've become very good at it. But it was boring, and I was bored. It was the same old problems and I wanted something more... challenging." His body was slowly stiffening, his back getting straighter as he sat higher in his seat.

Reading his signs of discomfort, Arthur chuckled. "And being my secretary is your challenge? You are a strange person Merlin Emrys." he said, smiling warmly.

Merlin just nodded. "Like I've said, I've waited a long time for an opportunity like this to come around." he said, his face expressionless.

Arthur stood and extended his hand to Merlin. Merlin stood and took it, shaking it firmly before thanking him for his time.

Arthur showed Merlin to the door and promised to call him, should he get the job. Merlin smiled and went on his way.

Returning to his desk, having closed the door tightly behind him, Arthur sat in his office alone. He glanced down at the notepad which he was using to take notes on the people he was interviewing and found that he had only written Merlin's name. It was no matter, he wouldn't be forgetting Merlin for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Merlin left the Pendragon building, his composure slipped immediately. His hands were sweating, and he had to wipe them repeatedly on his pants.

Yes, that was Arthur Pendragon. The real one this time, not the one he had sought out 100 years back. That Arthur had been a disaster. That Arthur and his Arthur shared a name and that was about it.

Merlin hailed a cab and climbed in, giving the driver his address. Out of all places, it was London. It didn't really surprise him though, but why was Arthur back now? There was no Albion, Merlin had watched the rise and fall of Camelot, the wreckage of an old age and the coming of a new one. One thousand years had passed, and there he was, standing right in front of him.

And he didn't remember a thing.

When the cab reached his condo, Merlin paid the driver and climbed out. He had had years to work his way up in the cut-throat world of business and had more than earned his penthouse on the top floor. But just because he could afford it by himself, didn't mean he wanted to live alone as well.

Merlin lived with his friend Gwaine. At the time he figured it was just a happy coincidence that this man reminded him of his long lost friend. Now he supposed he should have read the signs more closely.

He shook his head as he punched in the door code for the building and made his way up to his pent.

The first thing he did was go into his bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothing. As he pulled on his pyjama pants, he looked at the boxes that were stacked up in his closet. He'd probably have to unpack them now that he'd found Arthur.

Merlin liked London. He had long since abandoned waiting by the lake of Avalon for Arthur to return, and moved around as he saw fit. After a thousand years, he had been to hundreds of places, bearing a hundred different names.

He did not keep himself young out of vanity, but in hopes that if he remain as Arthur last saw him, he'd be able to recognize him more easily. But Arthur didn't recognize him at all.

A note on the fridge informed Merlin that Gwaine wouldn't be home for dinner. That made things easier for Merlin. He used his magic to prepare his food as he stared off into space, thinking over the day's events. Out of all the things he changed, Merlin kept one thing constant; he never told anyone about his magic.

Should Arthur remember, Merlin would gladly admit it and deal with what came next, but until then, he had no intention of telling anyone. That didn't mean that Merlin didn't enjoy using his powers. On days when he knew no one was home, he'd use them excessively, partly to keep himself accustom to the power he held, and partly because it reminded him of home, of Camelot.

Merlin hoped that he'd get the job, although it would offer up some new problems. Gwaine had already started to comment on how young Merlin looked, and with each birthday, he never seemed to age. That was the burden Merlin carried that came along with his decision to stay in his youth years.

It was easy with his magic to create a new identity for himself, a new name and age, but he couldn't make people forget that he wasn't aging at all. This would be year seven in London, since he'd made himself to well known. The 25 year old who'd come out of nowhere and built an enterprise. Now he was supposed to be 33 and he hadn't aged a day.

Merlin was planning on leaving within the year, hence the boxes in his bedroom. He hadn't expected to find Arthur within this life that'd he'd set up for himself. He should have know. You can't escape destiny, and it's not a straight path. It was curved and winding and you couldn't see around the next corner.

But why was Arthur here now? Sure, there was a war, but there was always a war somewhere. And this country wasn't in danger. Camelot was long gone, along with any chance to build Albion. All the dragons had long since died, and all magicians, safe himself, had followed suit. There was no true need of a hero of old.

Not that Merlin was complaining, he was just happy to have Arthur back and skip the save-the-world parts. After years of searching for him, and then waiting for him, he'd arrived. It was strange knowing that he'd been walking the earth, unknowing of the fact that Arthur was alive and growing up, going through childhood while Merlin carried another name. At the time it had seemed that chance had made him choose this name again, but now that he thought of it, it was destiny. It had to be.

Merlin ate his supper in the silence of his flat. He knew he wouldn't hear from Arthur for a couple of days, but he kept the phone close anyways. Odd that Merlin found himself in another serving position to the King, but he didn't mind. It was as if another life was raising up through the years, and had come to settle in this time.

It was not an unwelcome thought.

...

Arthur sat at his desk, despite the late hour, going over his list of potential secretaries. His current secretary poked her head into his office.

"Sir?" she asked, pulling him out of his daze.

"Yes?"

"It's getting late Sir, is there anything you'd like me to do before I leave?" she said, smiling tiredly, half hidden behind the heavy office door.

"No, thank you, that'll be all. Shouldn't you have left a while ago?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "There was just a few things I needed to finish up here before I go."

"Do you have to go?" Arthur asked. They both knew he wasn't talking about just retiring for the evening. She had handed in her notice of leave a while ago, but Arthur kept on making excuses to keep her around.

The woman stepped into the office and cocked her head to the side, a smile playing at her lips. Her stomach was just starting to show the signs of that tell-tale bump.

"We've had this conversation before, Arthur." she said, not unkindly. "You know how hard this job is, you have me working around the clock. It was fine at first-"

"It was fun, too." Arthur said, his lips pursed.

"-it was fun, but now I'm going to have a child. And I want to be there for him. Or her."

Arthur understood completely, he himself having an absent father at the hands of a job, one that was now Arthur's. But this was an old conversation, and Arthur knew his lines well. She was right.

"I know, and I'm glad you are able to see ahead for your child." Arthur said smiling. "Go on, you're more than done for the night. Thank you."

"Thank you Sir, have a good evening." she said.

"You too, and say hello to Lance for me!" he called.

"I will, goodnight!" she said as she left, the door closing behind her.

"Goodnight Gwen." Arthur whispered, his face slipping into a frown. Replacing her would be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Arthur went over the list of potential employees again. He had narrowed it down to three people, an older woman with an outstanding resume, the busty blonde who was more there for her looks than anything, an attractive woman at the front desk never hurts to impress clients, and Merlin. Merlin had an excellent resume, and even though he refrained from putting it on his, there was the fact that he had been head to one of the largest and most impressive medical research companies out there.

There was something familiar about the man, and Arthur found him surprisingly easy to talk to. A man of around the same age as him, he could see himself finding a friend in the man.

Gwen had needed to go to the doctors, so she had requested the day off. Arthur couldn't deny her that, so instead, he called the three candidates to set up another round of interviews. But when it came time to call Merlin, he found himself hesitating a bit.

_Stupid_, Arthur thought, _I am the president of this company, and am not afraid to call this man._ Inside he knew he wasn't scared, no. He was nervous. He punched in the numbers before he could stop himself.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?" the voice slurred.

"Hello, is this Merlin?"

There was a indistinguishable response. The words "here" "speaking" and "stupid" were all jumbled in, but they didn't seem to have an baring as to what was actually said. "Is this Merlin?" Arthur repeated, a little louder this time, becoming irritated.

"Stupid git, calling this early-" the voice was cut off by an audible "ouf" sound. The phone was dropped and clattered, presumably, to the floor by the sound of it. Arthur pulled the phone away from his ear as the racket rang clear through the line.

Arthur could hear faint voices through the line. "What was that for?" the first voice mumbled.

Merlin was the one who spoke next. "That's _my_ phone you twat, you know I've been awaiting an important phone call!" There was some static sounds and then a breathless Merlin came onto the line. "I am so sorry, may I ask who's calling?" he said.

"Arthur Pendragon, from Pendragon Cooperation." he said, trying not to let the sudden humour he felt towards the situation color his tone.

A whacking sound could be heard in the background and a yelp before Merlin responded. "I am so sorry Sir, that was my roommate. He thought it was his phone and had a long night at the pub last night."

Arthur smiled. "I myself have experienced such nights."

"That bastard woke me up." a voice whine on the other side of the line.

More static was heard as Merlin presumably cover the mouth piece. "It's 2pm you idiot."

There was a pause on the line, then a small "Oh."

Arthur laughed out loud at that. He had been known to frequent the bars until he was handed this job. He still remember the awful consequences of such nights.

Merlin got back on the line. "I'm so sorry again Sir, I've left that room. What can I help you with?"

"I'm calling to ask you to attend a second round of interviews."

"Oh." the surprise in Merlin's voice was evident.

"Unless you don't want the job after all..." Arthur baited.

"No! I mean yes, yes I want the job. No I haven't changed my mind. Of course I want the job, I'd love to come to another round of interviews. Yes, definitely." Merlin said, his mouth going a mile a minute.

Arthur chuckled, "Alright then." The two of them worked out a time and date.

Merlin clucked with his tongue.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked, his brows furrowing.

The was a pause on the line. "Nothing. Nothing it's just..."

"Just what?" Arthur pushed.

"Shouldn't your secretary be doing this kind of job?"

"My secretary is out for the day, not that that is any of your business." Arthur said, his voice serious but a smile played at his lips as he said what Merlin had told him at the interview.

Merlin didn't seem to remember, because he stammered out a stream of apologizes.

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin stopped immediately. "I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes, definitely." Merlin said, his voice slipping back into the formal tone he had at the interview.

"Perfect, I will see you then." Arthur said smiling.

"Yes sir." Merlin replied.

After saying goodbye, they both hung up.

Merlin was definitely an interesting person, who seemed to have a lot more going on with him than he leads people to believe. Arthur shook his head at the strangeness of that conversation and went back to his work.

...

When Friday came, Merlin found himself in the same waiting room he had been in for the first round of interviews. An elderly woman sat across from him, back stiff, papers folder neatly into a pile on her lap. Merlin himself came with nothing. A pregnant-looking secretary was working behind a desk. The room was silent, except for soft music playing in the background.

A sudden banging of chairs could be heard on the other side of the room. Everyone looking towards Arthur's office, their eyes wide. No one moved a muscle

Another clattering sound was heard from inside the room. The secretary rose from her desk and started to walk over to the door. The older woman spoke up. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart, we all know what they're doing in there."

The secretary gave the woman a strange look.

Merlin had no clue what was happening, and he suspected the older woman knew that because she rolled her eyes and said bluntly, "Most secretaries think that they have a better chance getting the jobs if they show up to the interview looking extra attractive, if you know what I mean."

Of course, Merlin had encountered this problem before. Being a secretary to a individual of a higher position meant more pay. Some people came to interviews dressed to impress, and others to get a reaction out of. But Arthur didn't seem like the type tolerate this sort of thing.

His current secretary was thinking along the same lines, because her face pinched up. "Mr. Pendragon would never do that."

Sure enough, the door flew open and out came a very embarrassed young blond and a deathly calm looking Arthur. Neither looked happy.

Arthur let out a deep sigh as the woman hurried out of sight around a corner and shook his head. "Sorry for the disturbance." He told them all. The older woman looked towards him with approving eyes.

"Mr. Emrys?" he said, finding Merlin with his eyes.

Merlin stood and followed him into the room. As soon as the door was shut behind him Merlin tried a smile. "I hope you don't expect the same thing out of me." he said with a smile.

Arthur stopped and looked shocked. Merlin feared he's gone too far.

Arthur started laughing, a full out laugh that bounced around the room. He gave Merlin a light punch to the arm and shook his head. "Very funny, Merlin."

Merlin smiled as they both sat down.

Arthur shook his head. "That would have never happened while my father was here."

"I think you'd be surprised. It happens to every president at least once. Then people learn based on how you handled it." Merlin said shrugging.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Has this happening to you?"

Merlin blushed. "Yes." he admitted, "A long time ago, when I was just starting. I didn't know what to do, so I asked her to leave, same as you. Except she was so angry she broke a couple things on her way out."

Arthur just shook his head. He clapped his hands once in front of him and glanced down at the papers on his desk. "To business then?" He said, glancing up at Merlin.

Merlin just nodded.

"Alright, good. Why do you want to work here Merlin, besides because it'd be exciting."

Merlin had asked this question many times throughout the years and knew the weight in which the answer held. He thought his answer over carefully before replying.

"Because I believe in this company, and all the good it has done. I think you will just bring it more strength, and I want to be a part of that. I have done the job you are offering before, and can do it well. I just need you to give me a chance." Merlin said, his eyes down casting a bit towards the end. He had forgotten what it was like to be in the presence of this man. Many times before Merlin had held a position of power with people looking up to him, but Arthur would forever be the one person he considered himself beneath.

Arthur nodded, his face expressionless, and scribbled something on his notepad.

A couple more questions were asked before Merlin was dismissed. On the way out, Arthur gave him an odd smile. "Don't let your roommate get a hold of your phone again, yeah?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. He left feeling quite pleased with himself. Now all he had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin didn't hear from Arthur that evening, nor the evening after that. It wasn't until Sunday that Merlin began to worry, having received no phone calls at all, not from Arthur or Gwaine. In fact, he hadn't even seen his phone these past few days.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called, "Have you seen my phone?"

Gwaine had just a date tonight, and was going through all his pre-date rituals. Currently, he was brushing his teeth, should anything exciting happen he was prepared. He appear in the hall wearing only a pair of pants, a toothbrush in hand and a mouth full of toothpaste.

"IcantfosmlworkscnrjfphonehxtsMeerlun" He mumbled around the toothpaste.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Go spit out your toothpaste and come help me find my phone."

Gwaine ignored him and continued to brush his teeth, walking over to his coat and reaching into one of the pockets, fishing out his phone. He tossed it to Merlin, raising both his eyebrow in an expression of impatient and motioned with his fingers to call.

Merlin let out a long sigh through his nose. Gwaine flipped him off and returned to the bathroom.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. Gwaine had been his friend from the start of his life in London. Merlin had had the great displeasure of finding himself in a bar. He had long since guessed that this Gwaine was a version of the Gwaine he had know back in Camelot. If Arthur could come back, why couldn't Gwaine? But Merlin kept his hopes locked up inside and just enjoyed the company of his friend, old or new.

This Gwaine had cut his hair, but besides that was a spitting image of his old self. Of course the women loved it. Merlin had grown accustom to coming home to find a stranger in the house. They always seemed more flustered than he was, although he didn't know why.

Merlin had had hundreds of years to explore sex, and had learned a great deal about himself. It had gotten to the point where it wasn't about the gender, to love a boy or a girl, but to love a person. If he fancied them, he would date them. If he wanted to go further, who had the right to stop him?

Gwaine certainly hadn't judged Merlin the first time he found out. Quite the opposite, he had just shrugged his shoulders and said "I'll call you if I feel like trying something new." Gwaine had never called on it, even on his most drunken nights.

Merlin chuckled at the memory and called his phone, listening for the ring tone. He prayed his phone wasn't on vibrate.

Merlin tried it three more times before a private number appeared on the screen as Gwaine received a phone call. "Gwaine?" he called, "Someone's ringing you!"

"Then answer it, you idiot!" came his reply.

Merlin tentatively pressed answer and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a dark chuckle on the other line. "I should have figured, so you answer your roommates phone now? Payback for having him answer yours?"

"Arthur! How did you get this number?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Oh, that's easy. I just checked in this phone that's been ringing none stop in my office and tried a number. The person I called suggested I tried calling a 'Gwaine'. Presumably your roommate then."

Merlin's blood turned to ice. Arthur didn't sound happy at all. "I'm so sorry sir, I was trying to find it-"

"Oh, it's been found," Arthur cut in, "wedged into a seat. You'll stop calling it now so I can get some work done now, right?"

Merlin paled. This was not good at all. "Oh course, sir. Do you mind if I came and picked it up sometimes soon?"

There was a sigh on the end of the line. "Yes, _please_ come get it."

"Is an hour alright for you?" Merlin asked, biting his lip. Arthur had said nothing about the job.

"That's fine. Oh, and Merlin..." there was an awkward pause through the phone.

Merlin's heart sank in his chest. "Yes sir?"

"I..." Arthur cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I hired Margaret. She started today. I'm sorry."

Merlin's face dropped, Margaret, the older woman who had been sitting across from him in the waiting room. Gwaine, who had just come out of his room, mouthed _what's wrong?_, but Merlin just used his index finger to indicate that he needed a minute. He took a deep breath. "I understand, that's how the business world works. If things don't work out, you have my number."

"I have one better, I seem to have your phone."

Merlin chuckled at that. "I'll see you in an hour." He closed the phone and tossed it back to Gwaine.

"I didn't get the job." He told Gwaine.

"That prick, I knew I didn't like him."

Merlin laughed at that. He grabbed his house keys and made for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gwaine called to him.

"To get my phone." He now had an hour to kill, so he decided he's walk to the building and stop for a quick bite on the way over. After glancing in the mirror, Merlin decided he wasn't even going to change out of his jeans and long sleeved shirt. He didn't have to dress to impress anymore, so why must he risk comfort for a man he no longer had to dress up to meet?

Gwaine just shook his head. "Don't have too much fun." The thought made Merlin roll his eyes.

...

Merlin showed up to the Pendragon building just a little bit early. Bad habits died hard. On his way up, he didn't notice Margaret at her new desk. It had been cleaned off, cleared of any personalization the old secretary had previously. Merlin soured at the thought that he hadn't gotten the job. That woman may have been older in appearance, but Merlin literally had hundreds of years on her, a thousand, filled with experience.

He approached Arthur's door and knocked briskly. After a couple seconds, the door swung open and out stepped the man himself.

Arthur gave him a quick once-over and frowned. "I have to say, this weekend wear suits you Merlin."

Merlin shrugged, forcing a friendly smile. "I'm heading out with friends soon, it's be strange if they were all in casual wear and I was in my suit." _Liar,_ his mind screamed, _you're just being spiteful._

Arthur nodded his head, but said nothing.

"So..." Merlin pushed, "do you have my phone?"

Arthur laughed. "I don't know, why don't you call it and find it?" he said, putting his hand down on his secretary's phone.

Merlin frowned. Was Arthur playing with him? His eyes dropped to Arthur's hand... and noticed the name plate on the secretary's desk. In neat, scripted letters read the name 'Merlin Emrys'. He looked up and gapped openly at Arthur. "I don't understand." he said stupidly.

Arthur laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out Merlin's phone. "I stole this from you to get you to come back here so I could surprise you with this." He said, a smile on his lips.

Merlin didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to do. This had never happened to him, but he should have known better than to think that with Arthur everything would be straightforward. Merlin started laughing and Arthur quickly joined in.

"In all my years..." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Oh come off it Merlin, you can't be any older than me. Although, you are acting like a child..." Arthur said.

"A child! I am not a child."

"So you are going out with friends after, or was this display to show me your discontent with not being my first choice?" Arthur laughed, gesturing to Merlin's clothing.

Merlin pulled his sleeves over his hands and fingers and crossed his arms. "I like this shirt, thank you." he said, a bit of a pout slipping into his tone.

Arthur smiled. "You really are very strange. No matter, let's go to the bar and celebrate your new job. You like bars, don't you Merlin?"

Merlin gave him a sly smile, "Not particularly."

That didn't stop Arthur. "Well, you do tonight. I want to get to know you better. Unless you really were going out with friends."

Merlin laughed as Arthur lead him towards the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. "No sir, I'm not."

They climbed into the elevator. "Aha!" Arthur said, "You were just being spiteful!"

Merlin just shook his head.

"Do you mind if we go to my flat first so I can change? I wouldn't want to make you feel weird." Arthur said, a look of mock concern on his face.

They hailed a cab and Arthur gave the driver his address. This was the most informal job acceptance Merlin had ever been a part of. Never in his life had he even heard of anything like this happening. For some reason, it felt right though, being here with Arthur again.

When they got to the building, the doorman waved them through with a quite, "Evening Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur waved to him.

"You've lived here long?" Merlin asked, looking around curiously. The lobby had been richly decorated in reds and gold. When the elevator came down for them, the inside was covered in mirrors, the carpet a dark red.

Arthur shrugged. "Since I was born. My father owned the building, it's mine now."

Merlin's mind blanked. He was more than comfortable in his penthouse, but this man owned a whole building. But then again, Merlin could probably afford his own building, it would just be hard to explain his wealth at such a "young age". It was more discrete in a smaller place.

When they got to Arthur's room, he went to the fridge and got out two beers and handed one to Merlin as he disappeared into another room. Merlin opened his beer as he looked around the room and took a sip. He had never heard of the brand, but whatever it was, it was good.

Arthur came out in a pair of jeans, holding his shirt. Merlin blinked a couple times and took another big sip of his beer to cover his staring. He had never meant it when he'd call Arthur fat, but Merlin had never seen Arthur so... fit.

Arthur pulled the shirt over his head and opened his beer, taking in half of it all at once. If he had noticed Merlin's staring, he didn't show it. Instead he took a seat on the other side of the island situated in the kitchen that Merlin had found himself sitting on.

"You know what's funny, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled, "What's that Sir?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Save that 'Sir' business until tomorrow. You are starting tomorrow, aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged. "I will if you say so."

"You're quite odd."

"If you say so sir."

Arthur took a friendly swing at him from across the table, which Merlin easily dodged.

Arthur finished his beer and got up for a second. "Maybe we'd best just stay in tonight, wouldn't want you going to a bar if you're uncomfortable. Next thing you know, you'll be telling everyone I dragged you out to a bar and forced you to drink before you even started the job."

"The though crossed my mind." Merlin said, smiling. He took another sip of beer. Merlin thought that after a thousand years he'd become accustom to the alcohol and his body would create a resistance towards it. When he figured out this wasn't the case, Merlin realized it must have been on account of him having kept his body young that alcohol still effected him as it always had.

"Fear not young Merlin, I shall keep you safe here." Arthur said nobly.

"I bet I'm older than you." Merlin said, laughing more to himself than to what Arthur had said.

He scoffed. "I think not, you couldn't be more than thirty."

"Thirty-three."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "You've got me beat by two years."

Merlin smiled to himself again. "Not surprising."

"The ladies must love that. You look young, but you've got experience."

Merlin almost chocked on the beer he'd just began to drink.

...

As the night got on, a small pile of beer bottles had formed between the two of them. Arthur was a beer ahead of Merlin, but that wasn't saying much. There were eleven bottles on the table. Arthur had long since moved to sit beside Merlin after trying to demonstrate something that couldn't be seen over the beer bottles.

Arthur was laughing away at something Merlin had said, then shook his head. "You know what's funny, Merls?"

Merlin near choked on his beer for the tenth time that night. Arthur took pride every time he managed to do that through making the man laugh.

"Let's not call me that again, shall we?" Merlin said, a smile playing at his lips.

Arthur pinched his face up, not liking the nickname either. "Agreed."

"Go on with your story, then."

"Oh! Yes. When I was younger, my mother would tell me stories. You know, about nights and castles." Merlin nodded, so he went on. "And she told me about the great King Arthur."

Merlin's smile dropped, but for the life of him, Arthur couldn't figure out why. He quickly pushed through. "Whenever I was scared, she'd tell me about this magical man named Merlin who'd always help the great King out of whatever problem he was in."

Merlin smiled a bit. "He wasn't _that_ great a King."

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored him. "That would always make me feel better, he'd make me feel better. He was like a... an..." he tried hard to think of the word, but it was getting harder to think in his fuzzy mind.

"Imaginary friend?" Merlin offered.

Arthur snapped his fingers and pointed at Merlin, wagging his index finger at him. "That's it."

Merlin laughed, the smile returning to his face properly. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but it wasn't me."

Arthur laughed. "I should hope not, you had a terrible hat and beard."

"I resent that, I'd look wonderful in such a hat." Merlin said, stretching his upper half out across the table, around the bottles, bringing himself to finally lay his head in his arms.

Arthur clapped him clumsily on the shoulder, his body feeling very warm. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He had easily clicked with Merlin and knew he had made the right choice in choosing him.

"Alright Merlin, now the fun begins!" Arthur announced. He had no clue what that fun would be, but Merlin looked just about ready to go to sleep. He glanced at the clock and saw why.

Merlin must have been thinking along the same lines, because he groaned. "No, the only fun I shall have is in bed."

Arthur felt his eyes go wide.

Merlin blushed. "Not in that sense you idiot, I mean I'm going to bed. By myself. To sleep."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Right. Of course. It's late." He felt himself get hot all over. He started laughing. "Get your head out of the gutter." He muttered, a pleasant haze still lingering over his mind.

Merlin got up and started cleaning up the mess they had made. Arthur waved him away. "We'll do that tomorrow morning, forget about it for now."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, you get to sleep on the couch." Arthur said, making a grand gesture towards the couch as if he were the lady showing off the new car on a game show.

Merlin laughed. "I think I'll take a cab home. I wouldn't want people knowing I slept over at my boss' house the night before I started. People will talk." he said, smiling.

Arthur laughed along with him. "Quite right." He got up and went to take a step towards his room, but felt the world tilt slightly, but not unpleasantly. Merlin grabbed his arm to steady him, but Arthur waved him away.

Merlin ignored him and Arthur put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Merlin might have been smaller, but he had about an inch on Arthur. He frowned, staring at the top of Merlin's head, willing him to shrink.

Merlin noticed and Arthur quickly looked away. They walked over to Arthur's bedroom and Merlin let go of Arthur, letting him fall gracelessly fall onto his bed. On the way down, Arthur clipped Merlin with his arm and Merlin tumbled on top of him.

Arthur could feel the heat of the other laying heavily on top of him, not an unpleasant feeling, and let out a quiet "ouf".

Merlin was a little less graceful and yelped, pushing off Arthur. Arthur's intoxicated mind ignored it and pulled himself under the covers.

"Make sure there is lots of coffee tomorrow morning, Merlin, we are going to need it. One milk, no sugar." Arthur grumbled into his pillow.

Merlin laughed. "My first official order."

"Congratulations." Arthur mumbled, laughing slightly to himself. "Who's gunna lock my door?" He slurred, slipping into unconsciousness.

"I'll take care of it, Sir."

The last thing Arthur heard was the sound of the door closing shut and a clicking sound of the lock going. He had no idea how Merlin did it, but he didn't really care, falling right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin had made extra sure there was coffee the next morning. Not knowing how Arthur took his, he had grabbed triple of everything you could possibly put in coffee and set it all down on a table in the front corner of Arthur's office. He was sure Arthur had told him what he wanted in it last night, but he had been in no state to remember it.

Merlin blushed at the thought of last night. Not that anything had happened, but just at the ridiculousness of the night. He was glad that he hadn't slept on Arthur's couch, it would have been even more strange.

The doors to Arthur's office swung open and in he strode with easy steps. He spotted Merlin and his eyes slipped down to the coffee and he smiled.

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to fire you on your first day." Arthur said, making his way over to Merlin.

Merlin cocked an eyebrow. "Over coffee?"

"Especially over coffee." Arthur said, making himself a cup and taking a long sip. He gestured for Merlin to get his own. As per Arthur's request, Merlin had come in an hour early to get a tour of the facility and to nail down any final questions that needed answering.

After getting himself a cup, Merlin joined Arthur at his desk and took a seat. "So, you managed to get home safely, then." Arthur said before taking a sip.

Merlin nodded. "And you managed to survive the night."

Arthur frowned. "Then it looks like both of our assassin's failed."

Merlin laughed. "I'm supposed to be the funny one."

"I didn't realize that was already decided."

Merlin shrugged. "In a time gone by." he said, feeling a bit sad at the thought of Camelot.

"I'm the boss Merlin, you can't tell me what to do."

A sinking feeling settled in Merlin's stomach, but he smiled. "I can try."

Arthur laughed. "Then it seems I'm going to have to go hard on you. You've done this work before, you know how it works." Merlin nodded. "Good," Arthur continued, "then there are some basic things you have to do for today."

Merlin pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and a pen. Arthur fired off a list of things to do, calling multiple people, setting up a meeting, arranging lunch with someone, the list went on.

"You'll have to take lunch at your desk this week, but it won't always be like this. You've come at a busy time, but there is nothing we can do. We have someone who makes our lunches, if you call down to them, they'll send you up whatever you need." Arthur finished. "Any last questions?"

Merlin just shook his head. This felt like falling back into an old routine and something inside him said this was right.

"Good! I'll give you a tour of the facility, show you all the important things and bring you to meet people as they start coming in."

They rose and set their cups down on the tray on the way out, with a warning from Arthur that Merlin would have to clean that up later.

They toured the facility together, visiting multiple floors and rooms. Merlin got to see the cafeteria, the boardroom, and the offices. When they passed through one particular corridor, someone called out to Arthur. They were greeted by a tall man with a mess of curly blond hair on his head and an easy smile.

"Ah," Arthur greeted, "Leo!" they embraced and said their hellos.

Merlin stood in shook, looking at a modern day version of Leon. No, this _was_ Leon. Everything about him was the same.

Arthur must have misinterpreted Merlin's wide eyed expression and quickly introduced the two of them. Merlin offered his hand. "Leon?" he tried, wondering what his reaction might be.

"Leo, short for Leonard." Leon said.

Arthur laughed. "So I guess that technically, Leon could work."

Leon shook his head. "No, let's not start that."

Arthur just smiled, neither confirming or denying anything. He turned back to Merlin. "Leo is my Vice President. He was here while my father was and is an incredible worker and is extremely loyal. He's gotten offers from other companies to work for them and he never once even looked at them."

Leon blushed a bit. "I like it here," He told Merlin, "and I'm sure you will to." Merlin smiled at that.

Leon went back to his office and Merlin and Arthur continued the tour. Merlin couldn't focus on anything Arthur was saying, thinking instead of Leon and Gwaine. Now that he thought of it, Gwen too. Arthur's old secretary had a striking resemblance to Gwen. Merlin didn't want to ask Arthur, he knew it was true, he could feel it.

"Merlin, did you hear anything I just said?" Arthur said, frowning. Merlin hadn't noticed that they had stopped and were standing in front of Merlin's new desk.

He just smiled sheepishly, hoping to be excused without being asked an further questions.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin by his arm and pulled him along. "I was just saying, _Mer_lin, to not forget to clean up the coffee from my office."

Merlin smiled as Arthur left him at his new desk to start the day. Everyone was piling in now and Arthur retreated to his office. No sooner had Merlin sat down, had the phone rang. He sighed, thinking that this would be a long day.

"Good morning, Mr. Pendragon's office, how may I help you?"

"Merlin? Oh thank God." A voice huffed over the phone.

Merlin frowned. "Gwaine? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Merlin, we have a problem."

Gwaine was never serious. A knot twisted in Merlin's stomach at the thought of what could have possibly happened to extract such a reaction out of the man. "What is it? Please tell me."

There was a pause. "We are out of peanut butter."

"I'm going to kill you." Merlin said in a forced, hushed voice into the phone.

"You said to call this number in case of an emergency, Merlin. This is an emergency." The man was shameless, his voice completely calm. He knew what kind of reaction this kind on call would draw out of Merlin.

"My version-" Merlin realized he was raising his voice and lowered it. "My version of an emergency."

"Will you still get the peanut butter?"

"On my way home"

"And beer?"

"Fine." Merlin said, grinding his teeth a bit but unable to find it in him to be truly annoyed.

"The good beers, not your beers. You know I don't like them-"

"Goodbye Gwaine." Merlin said, hanging up.

Someone cleared their voice from in front of him. Merlin looked up to find Arthur looking at him expectantly.

Merlin blushed and looked down guiltily. "Sorry Sir." he mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Sir, Merlin. It makes me feel old."

Merlin snorted and turned on his computer, trying to look busy after being caught taking that phone call. Arthur didn't move. "So this Gwaine..." he started, leaving the comment open ended.

"Won't call on that line again." Merlin said quickly, "He'll call my cell phone next time."

Arthur waved the comment off. "I don't care who calls you here, as long as you don't put your personal calls in front of any form of business."

"Thank you." Merlin said with a smile.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Gwaine is your friend?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, we share a flat a couple blocks away. We have for the past couple of years."

"Ah." Arthur said, still not leaving. Merlin took out the list he had made of things he had to do for the day.

"Well, I better get on this." Merlin said, gesturing to it.

"Yes! Of course." he still didn't move.

"So Merlin, do you have a girlfriend?"

Merlin frowned. "No."

"Boyfriend?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "No."

Arthur looked around awkwardly. Merlin couldn't help but feel perplexed at the whole affair. "Don't you have some work to start on?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Merlin. Keep up the good work."

Merlin nodded, not quite sure what to say. Arthur retreated to his office.

Merlin made a note to buy peanut butter and beer on a slip of paper.

* * *

AN- Good news! I now know where I'm headed with this story! And I've escaped my writer's block and exams for a short period of time. Sorry about the wait. :$


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin had adopted a routine over the past few months. Coffee, get teased by Arthur, work, more teasing, work, lunch, work, more teasing and so on until the day ended. Merlin opened up the office in the morning and closed it at night. He didn't work too much longer than Arthur though, and some night Arthur closed everything up.

Sitting at his desk, Merlin had quickly mastered his job but was never bored. Arthur kept it that way. Even Gwaine, who Arthur would never admit it but Merlin suspected were getting along, would sometimes show up at the office and Merlin would go to lunch with. Arthur usually came out to join in the conversations before they left, for reasons unknown to Merlin.

This particular morning was a rough one. Arthur paced around the small room which Merlin's desk was situated, grumbling to himself. Merlin tried to ignore it and get his work done, but he kept getting caught up in watch the man walking past over and over. It had a calming rhythm that Merlin took comfort in and felt compelled to watch.

Arthur must have noticed, so he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Merlin's desk. Merlin went back to his typing, but seconds later was caught up again, this time in the taping sound Arthur was making with his fingers against the chair. Dark circles framed Arthur's eyes, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Nothing."

Merlin opened up the agenda for the day. "Are you worried about your meeting at 4 with the new client?"

Arthur waved off the question with annoyance, now taping his foot. "That's easy. Not a problem."

Merlin wanted to laugh at the serious look on Arthur's face but knew better. He was just about to make a joke when Leon strode into the room. Merlin had decided that this man was definitely Leon, but would never say that to his face.

Arthur stood as the man entered the room. Merlin greeted him, and noticed that he looked almost as bad as Arthur did.

"Have you thought over our problem?" Leon asked after they had all said their hellos.

Arthur shook his head. "I've been thinking it over all night and have no clue how to go about it."

"What is it?" Merlin asked again, and this time was rewarded with an answer from Leon.

"Our workers at the packing plant aren't working properly. Productivity has gone down by 20% since..." He looked sideways at Arthur, not accusingly, but apologetically.

"Since I took over my father's business." he said grudgingly.

"It's not your fault." Leon told him. Arthur didn't look too sure.

Merlin spoke up, wondering if it was his place to do so. "What is the problem?"

"You don't have to worry about it, it's our job." Arthur said, resuming his pacing.

"I've been in business for a while Arthur, I can help."

Leon but in before Arthur could say anything. "It's a packing plant. We pack things with recycled newspaper. It's environmentally friendly and helps give us good press. But the workers are reading the papers instead of doing their jobs. Now less work is getting down and we aren't sure what to do about it. We can't fire everyone, and buying plain paper is more expensive then the recycled paper." Leon glanced over at Arthur's put-off face. "What? I thought he could help."

Arthur didn't say anything, he just resumed his previous seated position, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his fists. After a few seconds of silence, Arthur spoke up. "I want to do what's right."

"We could install cameras." Leon suggested.

"We did," Arthur said, "they were torn down or vandalized."

"Isn't there a manager down there?"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to mind. He's been here a long time, replacing him would cause problems."

More silence. Merlin watched the scene unfold in front of him, thinking everything over. "You could," he said slowly, watching their faces for any sign of annoyance of him putting in input, "replace the workers, and hire a staff of blind workers."

It was quite for a couple heartbeats before Arthur straightened up and looked at him calculatingly. "What do you mean?"

Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable under their stares but pressed on. "If you hire a staff of blind employees, they couldn't read the newspaper, so it wouldn't slow down the work flow. The government gives subsidies to companies who have a work environment for that kind of population. It wouldn't be hard to train them and make the work place functioning for them."

There was more silence. Leon was the first to speak. "That isn't a bad idea. It would also be great press, making the company look good."

Arthur looked surprised. "Is this would you did at your company?"

Merlin nodded. "I heard they closed down the program after I left, I was running it mostly."

"Can you make this happen? Get the right contacts to get this going?"

Merlin nodded.

"Excellent!" he said, jumping up. He reached over the desk, grabbed Merlin and planted a big kiss on the top of his head. Merlin laughed and Leon patted him on the back. Merlin had become accustom to Arthur's small touches over the past few months, a squeeze on the shoulder, a hug, and pat on the back or a ruffle of his hair. It made him feel closer to home, more comfortable.

"Great idea, Merlin." Leon said, smiling.

"Excellent." Arthur said again, a smile on his face. "A couple of friends and I are going out tonight, care to come? You can bring Gwaine."

"I'd love to."

Leon smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there so you won't be surrounded by strangers."

"I'm not worried." Merlin said, still smiling.

Arthur gave him the address and told him what time to be there at. They all went back to work.

* * *

AN. Sorry this was so short, a much longer chapter should be up within the next two days. I've almost finished writing it. On a side note, I know exactly where I'm going with this. That means two things, 1)There will only be two chapters after this one. So the story will total to 8 chapters. 2) There will be a lot of fluff and/or smut in the next chapters. Thank you for your patience. I do read your comments (and love them, snjejngwlxfg) and try to work what you say into the story and/or think about what's been said. Happy reading! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Of course Gwaine was whining about having to go out. Secretly, Merlin suspected he was looking forward to the evening out. A Friday night alone was not usually Gwaine's style.

"What am I going to wear?" He whined, walking around the house only half dressed, holding four different shirts.

Merlin himself didn't know exactly where they were going, Arthur had just told him to dress casually, but throughout all of Merlin's years that term had come to mean differently things.

They were both wearing jeans, but Gwaine was choosing between up t-shirts, whereas Merlin had a grey dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Gwaine can we please go?"

"Did you call the cab?"

"Yes."

"Is it here yet?"

"Yes."

"I need five more minutes to do my hair." He said, striding into the bathroom, pulling on a deep red shirt.

"It's like living with a woman." Merlin grumbled, but not truly bothered.

Gwaine poked his head out of the bathroom. "I heard that!" Merlin chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be the feminine one." Gwaine said, popping a toothbrush into his mouth.

Merlin shook his head, unfazed by the comment. They had had this conversation before many times, each time done jokingly and in good spirits.

Gwaine pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth and waved it at him accusingly. "You can't wear that," he said, pointing to Merlin's shirt, "go change."

Merlin mock frowned at him. "Okay, mum."

Gwaine waves his hands dramatically, some toothpaste flying off his brush. "Someone has to be the woman here."

Merlin evaluated himself and decided against changing. Gwaine sighed in exasperation and went into his room and came out, thrusting a shirt at Merlin. "Put this on." he told him sternly.

Merlin sighed and went to change.

...

When they got there, they discovered that the location was actually a bar. Upon entering, they were greeted by cheers and a wave over to a large table tucked away in a corner. Around the table sat familiar and unfamiliar faces. Leon and Arthur introduced everyone, going around the table. It was a square table, with two people seated at each side comfortable. They had their backs to the wall, and Merlin and Gwaine got the other wall. Merlin ended up in the seat with Arthur at one side and Gwaine on the other. In front of Merlin sat Gwen, who Merlin found out was actually named Gwen, and her husband Lance. On the other side was Morgan and Pricilla, or Percy for short.

Merlin was staring dumbfounded at the group in front of him. Morgan was Arthur's step brother, with black hair and deep gray-green eyes, his sender frame bend and long fingers playing with a beer bottle in front of him. Percy was tall and blonde, with beautiful blue eyes. Gwaine couldn't keep his eyes off her. These were his friends from Camelot. Sure, some bore different names and genders, but at the center of their beings, Merlin discovered they must be.

It was incredibly overwhelming. Merlin ordered a beer the second the waiter arrived and drank it down all at once. The table cheered.

After that, the conversation flowed freely. Gwaine and Percy started talking immediately about football, transfixed on the screen above them. People flew around the screen, kicking the ball but Merlin had never been able to get into it. It was interesting to see the scene unfold around him. Him and Arthur were drawn into conversation as if by instinct, and Gwen and Lance were whispering between each other, being sickeningly cute. Morgan and Leon were talking across the table with excited gestures.

The drinks kept coming. Multiple pitchers of beer were scattered around the table, some empty, some full. Everyone had passed the limit to drive, save Gwen who wasn't drinking while pregnant, and Merlin suspected he may not be seeing Gwaine until tomorrow by the way it was going between him and Percy.

Upon a pitcher of beer appearing, everyone filled there glass and Arthur rose, slightly wobbly. "To Merlin," he said, "who actually had a good idea today."

Merlin went completely red as everyone said "To Merlin!". He buried his face in his drink and took a long sip to hide his pleased smile. The bar around them was packed, everyone loud and drunk. Merlin himself was pleased with the warm feeling that had settled around him and fuzziness that enveloped his mind.

"Gwaine seems to be having a good time." Merlin commented to Arthur.

"Percy too." Arthur said, doing a little eyebrow dance. He punched Merlin lightly in the shoulder. It had taken Merlin all of five minutes to figure out that Arthur was the touchy drunk. He must have been holding back the first night, but tonight was different. Arthur had his body turned, facing Merlin entirely. Every chance he got, Arthur knocked against him, pulled his ears or kicked at him.

Currently their knees touched. Merlin was pleased at the contact but never showed anything each time Arthur leaned against him. No one else noticed the contact, although Merlin suspected Morgan might have been aware of it's happening.

"I say let them." Merlin said enthusiastically. Maybe he had said it a little loudly, because everyone looked at him. Merlin shrunk away from their glances and turned back to Arthur. "I say let them." he whispered.

"Oh no, have you had too much to drink?" Arthur said, smiling.

Merlin shook his head, eyes wide. He would not behave drunkenly, he was a thousand years old and he would be the boss of the alcohol.

Arthur laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Although you do keep calling Leo Leon." he said, amusement littering his tone. Merlin blushed. "I have to go to the bathroom, want to come?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. They pushed past Gwaine and Percy, Arthur placing a hand on Merlin's hip, guiding him through the crowded room towards the bathroom.

...

From the second Merlin walked in, Arthur had been near spell bound. He had been on his second beer when he arrive. Him, in the stupid blue shirt that offset his hair and pale skin perfectly. Then he sat next to Arthur and he noticed something wasn't right. A small detail that he couldn't point out. It wasn't the hair, or the clothes, it was something else.

Arthur gave Merlin his undivided attention, loving the way Merlin opened up as he drank. At the office, he was friendly and kind, but his eyes showed an age to them that Arthur had never seen before. He wanted to know more.

They talked all through the evening, and the alcohol kept flowing. The music, the people, the company, everything was just _right_. These were Arthur's favourite nights, a warm haze filling his mind, more than filling it, engulfing it, and the company of good friends.

Conversation was easy, and every part of him was drawn to Merlin, as it usually was, but more so with his system intoxicated as it was. He couldn't help the close contact and something in the back of his mind said to give Merlin space, but the man never flinched or moved away from his touches.

Upon Arthur asking if Merlin would go to the bathroom with him, the two got up and slid past everyone. Arthur didn't remember placing his hand on Merlin's hip, but he couldn't find it in himself to move it. Everyone in the bar was too drunk and excited at the results of the football match to notice the two of them slip through the crowd. Never once did Arthur lose contact with Merlin.

When they stepped out, Arthur suddenly realized what was off with Merlin. He didn't smell like Merlin, he smelt like Gwaine. Arthur stopped in his tracks and Merlin slipped out of reach. He immediately stopped when he realized Arthur wasn't with him anymore.

Jealously pooled in Arthurs stomach. Merlin looked back at him with wide, confused eyes. "Is everything okay?" Arthur nodded and walked over to him, taking him gently by the wrist.

Merlin didn't seem to mind as Arthur led him towards the bathroom. When they passed the bathroom into a darker part of the hallways and around a bit of bend was when Merlin finally voiced his confusion.

Instead of answering, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and pushed up into him from behind. A shaky breath escaped Merlin's lips as Arthur buried his nose in Merlin's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Arthur...?" Merlin breathed, never pulling away. That did things to Arthur, more than he'd like to say.

"Shh..." he whispered, running his nose over Merlin's skin and over to his neck running down his spine.

Merlin shivered. "You smell like _him_." Arthur whispered. Merlin turned his head so Arthur could see his wide eyed expression. "I like the smell of you." Arthur continued, coming to bite gently on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin pulled in a shaky breath and leaned back into Arthur. Arthur's arms snaked around his slim waist and he fingered a loop on Merlin's dark jeans.

"I... I borrowed his shirt." Merlin said, his voice shaky.

"Mmm." was the only thing Arthur said, moving slightly against Merlin. Merlin sighed and nudged Arthur lightly with his nose, eyes nearly going cross looking at Arthur's lips.

Merlin swivelled gracefully in Arthur's arms, coming to face him and pressing their bodies together again, eyes still trained on his lips. Arthur pushed Merlin up against the wall roughly and kissed him. Merlin sighed, breathing outwardly, warming Arthur's lips and allowing him entrance to his mouth.

Arthur was not one to pass up an opportunity like this. He pushed inside, wanting to have every part of Merlin. His eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. Arthur's fingers slipped down to Merlin's hips, caressing them and rubbing circles into his hip bones with his thumbs. Merlin hummed contently against his mouth, moving his hands to rest on Arthur's chest.

Laughter sounded from around the corner and the two broke the kiss, glancing over to find no one. Arthur chuckled under his breath, his mind still foggy with lust and alcohol. He pulled Merlin in for another kiss, but Merlin held him back gently.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Merlin murmured, his eyes trying to convey a message that Arthur couldn't quite catch.

Arthur's eyes searched his, looking for any sign of the overwhelming lust Arthur felt, but there was something different there. Something more. Arthur tried pulling Merlin in again, wanting to feel the connection he had felt when their lips first met, but again Merlin pulled away.

"I think..." he said slowly, "that is not a good idea right now, not here."

Arthur blinked, feeling slow and inebriated. "Then we can go back to mine." he said.

Merlin shook his head. "No, I mean... never mind. We just can't."

The words swam around Arthur's head, his high quickly deflating. Sobering up slightly, Arthur turned on his business mode, his voice becoming crisp and professional. "Of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Merlin did nothing for a second then nodded slowly, untangling himself from Arthur and straightening himself up. "I'm sorry too." he said, then he turned and made for the bathroom. Arthur followed him. He paused with his hand on the door, and turned to Arthur.

"Can you tell the others I'll be little longer?" he said with a slightly lopsided grin.

Arthur nodded. Merlin still didn't move, looking at Arthur with a slightly sad smile on his face. "I hope I won't get fired for this." he said, making an attempt at a joke.

Arthur jumped on it. "Oh, but you will. Instantly and without hesitation."

Merlin laughed at that and pushed the door open, disappearing behind it.

Arthur got back to the table and relayed Merlin's message. He found that Gwaine and Percy were missing, but when he raised an eyebrow at that, Leo just laughed. "We won't be seeing them until tomorrow." he said, winking.

A laugh came from behind Arthur and he turned to see Merlin standing there, amusement in his eyes. "Then I will take that as my queue to leave as well." he said, reaching over for his jacket.

"Do you want to split a cab?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "You stay a while longer." He waved goodbye to everyone and was returned with a chorus of goodbyes, some more sloppy than others. Merlin turned to Arthur last, and squeezed his arm lightly.

"I'll see you on Monday, Sir." He said as he walked away.

"Don't call me Sir, Merlin." He called as Merlin was shrugging on his jacket on his way out, "I'm not that old."

Merlin turned around and smiled, but as he disappeared all Arthur could do was wonder how badly he had messed up, and remember the taste of Merlin on his lips.

* * *

AN. You won't be seeing another chapter for about a week, I have 3 essays due and about 12 lesson plans that need to be done for Friday. I need to get that done first, so I can move on to the fun stuff later. The next chapter will be the last. I'm sorry there isn't much plot to this story, just a light, make you feel good kind tale. 3


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time since he began working for Arthur, Merlin found himself dreading going to work Monday morning. He dragged his feet as he made his way to work, foregoing the cab in hopes of delaying seeing his boss.

He had spent the weekend sulking around the flat, so much so that even Gwaine began to worry. Merlin waved it off as being sick, but Gwaine probably knew better. Merlin never got sick anymore. Merlin had spent so long waiting for Arthur, and now he might lose him. He wondered if he should have just slept with Arthur and confided in him later, telling him that he couldn't just fool around with a man he had longed for, for so many year.

Merlin hesitated with his hand on the building's grand doors, not sure if he was ready to go in. He checked his watch, finding he had just enough time to get to his desk and be perfectly on time. Pushing open the door, Merlin made his way up.

He felt as though everyone was looking at him, which of course, was not true. No one knew what had transpired between him and Arthur, he was sure of that. In the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty, of Arthur having used him.

Merlin was never late, but Arthur usually was. Merlin started his daily routine, dreading the moment that Arthur would walk in. Would he ignore Merlin? Would he act as if nothing had happened? Merlin hoped it would be the later. After an hour of only half doing his work, he realized Arthur hadn't shown up yet. Merlin got up and went over to the doors that led to Arthur's office. He put his ear to the door, feeling somewhat ridiculous. Inside, he heard nothing.

He raised his hand to knock and hesitated, wondering if Arthur was even in there. Worse still, if he was in there. He steeled himself and knocked briskly, wincing as he did it. He pulled his hand back against his chest, as his the door had physically burned him.

A few seconds passed in silence, then there was movement from within the office. "Come in." Arthur's voice called. Merlin hesitate a second longer, then shook his head quickly, cleared his face of emotion and pushed the door open.

Inside, Arthur was sitting at his desk, working on his computer. He looked up as Merlin entered, making him feel immediately awkward. He stood half in the doorway, clutching the door as if it would shield him from whatever was to come.

"I was just, I wanted to make sure..." Merlin cleared his throat. "I didn't notice you come in and was making sure you were here."

Arthur smiled, looking slightly weary. "Thank you Merlin, but I came in early to get some work finished."

Merlin nodded and hovered there, not sure if he should say more, or if he should leave. Leaving sounded good, he made a move to retreat when Arthur stopped in.

"Come sit down Merlin, there is something I mean to discuss with you." he said, his tone serious.

Merlin swallowed and slowly shut the door, delaying having to be so close to Arthur. He made his way over to Arthur's desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of Arthur's desk. Arthur's eyes followed him the entire way, giving nothing away.

Merlin sat at the very edge of the chair, as if to slip away at any time. There was silence between them for a couple heartbeats. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a syllable, Merlin cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened on Friday night. I should have realized that you and I didn't want the same thing, and I hadn't drank as much as you, so I'm responsible, and I know you're probably angry, but I just want you to know, it was my fault, and I'm sorry." It all came out in a solid breath, in one gush, seemingly one word even, due to the speed in which it flowed from his mouth. He wondered if Arthur had even understood a word he had said.

Arthur stared at him, mouth still open. He closed his mouth, then took a deep breath. Merlin held his, wondering how Arthur could be so calm right now. "Merlin," he said slowly, "there is nothing to apologize about. And I didn't call you over for that."

"Oh." Merlin said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Anyways," Merlin blushed and looked back up at him, "I have a bigger problem, but I think I might have a solution for it already."

Merlin straightened up. "Is this about the blind workers we've hired? Because I can make a few phone calls and make sure everything is alright."

Arthur waved him off. "No, not that. Leo is leaving, he resigned this weekend and he will be leaving in a couple of weeks."

Merlin didn't know what to say. "Leon?"

Arthur smiled slightly, "Yes, Leo."

But Merlin wasn't listening. Leon had been a loyal employee to Arthur and his father, he loved working here. Merlin sank back into his chair, wondering what could have brought on this sudden change.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So that leaves me without a Vice-President."

"Mmm, I can make a few phone calls, unless you have someone in mind already." he said, not really paying attention.

"I do have someone in mind, and I would like your opinion on the matter."

Merlin snapped out of his daze and turned back to Arthur, giving him his full attention.

"You, Merlin, I want you to be my Vice-President." he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

Merlin frowned, surprised by the offer. "Me? Arthur, you can't be serious."

Arthur placed his elbows on his desk and propped up his chin on his hands. "I'm very serious. You've taken on jobs far greater that this in the past. You could properly and fully run the project with our new employees, you'd get a larger office and a longer lunch."

"Any lunch is longer than the lunch I currently take at my desk." Merlin murmured, still frowning.

"That is besides the point, _Mer_lin." Arthur said, chucking an eraser at him.

Merlin caught it easily and spun it in his fingers, considering the offer. "Why did Leon leave?"

"_Leo_" Arthur said, smiling again, "left because he and Morgan are planning to start a company of their own."

"So that's what they were talking about on Friday..." Merlin said, and winced slightly, remembering just what Friday had meant for the two of them.

"Yes, Friday..." Arthur said, sitting up straighter and staring at his hands. He clenched them slightly and then looked back up at Merlin. "Anyways, they've been working hard on this for a while and I'm happy for them. But now I need someone I can trust to step up and fill in his shoes."

Merlin thought it over in his head. It would mean more work, a higher salary, not that he needed it, and working with Arthur instead of under him. "Does this mean I get my own secretary?" he said, a sly smile playing at his lips.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you need a secretary, Merlin?"

Merlin pretended to think it over. "No, I suppose not. Although, I would treat her better than you treat me."

Arthur just shook his head. "Does that mean you'll take the job?"

Merlin rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "If I must." he said, sighing deeply.

Arthur smiled. "Good, I think this arrangement will work nicely. You will start in about two weeks. Until then, you can continue working as my secretary and prepare for your work to be handed off to someone else. As of now, you are also responsible for all our new workers. Is that clear?"

Merlin nodded, an excited feeling settling inside him. He got up, placed the eraser back on Arthur's desk and strode off towards the door. He reached the door and noticed quiet footsteps following close behind him. Merlin turned, confused, to find Arthur standing abnormally close to him. He let out a gasp of surprise when Arthur pushed him up against the door and leaned up against him, their faces inches apart.

"And about the other night," Arthur said, looking down at Merlin's lips as he spoke, "you only had to have asked, Merlin."

Merlin licked his lips nervously, embarrassed by the effect Arthur had on him. His breathing sped up and his head swam slightly. "Ask about what?"

"If I wanted more from us." Arthur said, his voice steady. His eyes flicked up to meet Merlin's. He knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Do you?" Merlin whispered, hope blossoming in his chest.

"Do I what?" Arthur said, teasing him.

Merlin growled slightly and made to kiss him, but Arthur held him against the door. Merlin glared at him. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." Arthur breathed, a smile on his lips.

"Good." Merlin said, and tugged Arthur forward, their lips connecting. Merlin melted into the kiss and pulled Arthur closer to him. He loved the way his body, his mind and his magic reacted to Arthur's touch, having him completely and not just for a moment. He was glad for Arthur's closed eyes, because Merlin swore his eyes must have flashed gold and the room heated up slightly. Or maybe that was just Arthur and the effect he had on Merlin. Without meaning to, Merlin turned the lights down with his magic.

Arthur pulled apart, looking startled. He glanced down at Merlin's hands, finding them still clutching his suit jacket. He looked up at the lights and Merlin used that moment to return them to their usual brightness.

Arthur laughed. "I'll have to fire whoever's in charge of paying the bills around here."

Merlin laughed, making a mental note to ensure that didn't really happen.

Arthur took a step back and Merlin ran his hands down his suit, straightening it out, then in turn straightened his own. Arthur looked him over appreciatively. "I have a feeling we are going to do great things together." He said, his eyes suddenly very serious.

Merlin, not knowing what to say, nodded. Arthur's eyes flicked up to meet him. "I'm serious Merlin, since you started here, this company has improved greatly. We have been able to attract more sponsors and therefore, help save more people. I can only imagine what will happen when we work together. Imagine the future we can help build together."

Merlin smiled. This was why Arthur was brought back. It was much too late for Albion, but they could still help people, and make the world a better place for people out there. "I look forward to it." Merlin said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I'm glad." Arthur said, opening up his office door for Merlin.

Merlin nodded his thanks and made to exit the office, only to then turn back to him. "Have you already started looking into a new secretary?"

Arthur smiled. "Don't worry Merlin, I'm not completely useless without you. In fact, I think I found someone to replace you already."

"A busty blonde?" Merlin said, a cheeky smile on his face.

Arthur laughed. "No, _Mer_lin." Merlin laughed and Arthur continued. "Actually, I think you'd approve. Her name is Freya."

The End.

* * *

AN. awww. Awww. AWWW. BBC didn't give me the happy ending I'd hoped for, so I wrote my own. This story is finished! It was originally supposed to be 4 chapters long, and much sexier. So, to make up for my failures, I am in the process of writing an alternative ending for this story. A much, MUCH sexier version that will be going up in the M Rated section. It's M/M, so if you don't like that, don't read it. I'll give it the same name as this story with an "M" at the end of it as a warning, and it should be up before the weekend ends! I _promise_.

A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, and reviewed, and reviewed again. I have read each review and cheerish them all. They bring a smile to my face and remind me of why I enjoy writing so much. Throughout the process, the story has changed slightly in hopes to please all of your beautiful beings. And for those of you who just came to read, I love you just as much!

Thank you so much for reading and putting up with me. Have a lovely rest of week, and a great weekend!


End file.
